A Loud Beach
by Chaos C
Summary: When Lincoln and his family start their summer vacation at the beach, they get a big surprise as Bobby and Ronnie Anne are at the same beach. But with his sisters asking for things, the worst possible thing for Lincoln happens. Want to know what it is? Read "A Loud beach" and Find out.


**I've had three people ask me for this story so I'm not wasting time. Let's go. I don't own the loud house.**

"Kids come on we've got to hurry up and get to the beach." Their dad was calling them. It was currently six A.M. "The beach. It's what families do in the summer. But if you live in a family as big as mine, you NEED to get up early to at least get there." Lincoln said as he was walking down the stairs. "Is everybody ready?" "Yes mom." All the kids exclaimed. "Alright then let's go."

 **About thirty minutes later**

"Finally the beach. If only there was a beach pageant here." Lola said. "Whatever. I'm going to the right amount between water and sand to play in the mud." Lana was excited because of the amount of mud her.

When everybody was settled, someone grabbed Lori. She almost screamed before she heard "Hey babe."Lori turned around to see her Bobby boo boo bear and his sister standing behind her. "Hey guys when did you two get here?" "Just now." Bobby replied. While Bobby and Lori made their goo goo eyes to each other, Ronnie Anne spotted Lincoln playing in the sand with Lily.

"There you go. Now you have a sand angel." "Am I your angel Lincoln?" Lincoln was blushing from that comment. He knew who it was. "Ronnie Anne. When did you get here?" "Just now I saw you and your family. Bobby is over there sweet talking Lori." Lincoln looked over and saw the couple talking. "Come on Linky. Let's go play in the water. Can you swim?" "Yes but I don't want to." "Why not? Afraid of the water?" "No. It's her I'm scared of." Lincoln pointed to a shark in the water.

"Now before you scream, it's just Lucy. Look." Lucy rose out of the water. After no one was scared of her, she decided to get out of the water."Lucy what's wrong?" "Sigh. No one cares about seeing a shark in the water." "Lucy, you know your fin it's bent?" Lucy looked on her was right. "Thanks bro." Lucy left.

"Well now that she's gone, you want to go swimming?" Ronnie Anne said being a bit seductive. "Sure. Let's go." But as soon they stepped in the water, Lynn was riding a HUGE wave and splashed EVERYONE on the beach."Lynn what was that?" "A gnarly wave bro." She said in a hawaiian/surfer accent. "What's the matter? Is it because I splashed your girl?" Ronnie Anne clenched her fist. Lincoln took notice and said Lynn wasn't worth it under his breath. Lynn pretended she didn't notice.

"Hey Lincoln!" Luna called. "Do you want to come sing with me up at the pier?" "No I'm about to go swimming with Ronnie Anne." "Aww please Lincoln? I heard you sing a few weeks ago, and you're real good singer." Lincoln looked back at Ronnie Anne. He saw she was upset. "Ronnie Anne, I can stay if you want me to." "No it's ok. Go have fun with your sister." Lincoln was hesitant at first but decided to go with Luna. Ronnie Anne looked down and sighed.

"What are we going to sing Luna?" "I thought about 'That power'. What do you think?" "Cool I love that song." Luna started playing her guitar and Lincoln started singing.

 **In the middle of the song**

"Use to have a piggy bank

but now I've got a bigger bank.

Who cares what the haters say

they hatin' on me cause I'm doing what they can't.

I stay on that hustle

I flex that mental muscle.

Hate to burst your bubble

I'm on another level.

Imma take it higher

and high and high and higher

I stay and buy attire

keep burning like that fire.

Luna strummed the last cord on her guitar and ended the song. The crowd clapped and gave the two about 22$ total. Out of nowhere Lisa grabbed Lincoln and asked him to come check out her Silicon Dioxide (sand) castle. Lincoln tried to tell her that Ronnie Anne was waiting for him, but she didn't listen.

Lincoln knew his sister was smart, but he never knew she could build a ever lasting sand mansion. Lincoln was impressed. Lisa have him a tour. At the end of the tour, Lisa showed him the top of the mansion with a window at the other side of the room. He looked outside and saw Ronnie Anne sitting in the sand. On her own. Her parents were at the snack bar and Bobby was having fun with Lori. As soon as he stepped out of Lisa's mansion, all of sisters wanted him to do something for them.

Lori wanted him to take pictures of her and Bobby. Leni wanted Lincoln to help get the sand out of her hair. Luna wanted more money and needed Lincoln's help. Luan wanted Lincoln to tell if her beach puns were funny. Lynn needed an extra player on her volleyball team. Lucy needed new rhymes for her poems. Lana wanted to build a sand castle with her older brother. Lola needed Lincoln to help her pose for pictures their parents were sending for a beach pageant that was in a week. Lisa wanted to look for egzotic creatures in the ocean. And Lily wanted to make a sand angel again. But before Lincoln could say anything, he heard something he wasn't prepared to hear.

"Come on kids it's time to go." The mom called. The last three words in that sentence echoed in Lincoln's head. ' time to go'' time to go'' time to go'. Lincoln looked back at Ronnie Anne. He knew what that meant. He walk over to Ronnie Anne ( who had tears coming down her face) and tried to apologize but got the complete opposite of what he wanted. "Lincoln, I told you before. If you can't make time for me, then we can't be together. It's over." Ronnie Anne walked over to her older brother. She started crying again.

The sisters, who were eavesdropping, ( like they always do) felt the pain for their little/big brother. "Wow. We really messed up. BIG TIME." Lynn said. "Do you think he'll be ok?" Lana asked. "Maybe. The average human grieving period is usually between 3-9 days." Lisa said.

Well Lisa was right. It took Lincoln about five days to calm down. But at the cost of his life. Lily had tried to open Lincoln's door. So Leni opened the door for her. And found Lincoln with a pair of scissors in his hand and his neck was covered in blood.

 **I'm totally lying. Here's the real ending.**

Lincoln went into a depression. He had tried to commit suicide on many occasions, but was always found by one of his sisters. After the fifth time, Lincoln's parents took him to see a therapist. But that didn't work. Like with his sisters, Lincoln didn't want to talk and pretended like no one was there. At school Lincoln didn't acknowledge anybody. Not even his best friend Clyde. If Lincoln did talk, it was either a one word sentence or one word for the day. Nothing mattered to Lincoln. He was worst than Lucy. ' If I can't be with the one I love, what's the point of anything?' he thought. Lincoln tried to commit suicide at school, but was caught by his math teacher.

A month had passed since the break up at the beach. Lincoln walked outside to wait for Lori to pick him up. But then someone grabbed Lincoln's hand. It was Ronnie Anne. "Hey Lincoln." Ronnie Anne tried to get a smile from him but Lincoln turned away from her, still holding her hand. "Listen. Lori told Bobby you were in a depression. I didn't want to get back together because I thought you couldn't make time for me. But then when Bobby said you tried to kill yourself six times, reality finally hit me. I don't know what it's like to have sisters let alone have ten siblings. And that's the part I forgot. You have a big family. I should have remembered that. Could you forgive me?" Ronnie Anne turned Lincoln's face to her and saw LOTS of tears. Lincoln gave Ronnie Anne a kiss that surprised her, but she gave into her man's kiss. "If course I can. Come on. I know a secret place my family doesn't know about." And with that, the two lovebirds went to Lincoln's secret place.

 **And that was the end of my Loud beach story. Be honest, did you guys really think I would let Lincoln die. Let me know. And for those who requested this, I hope I have you a story to remember. Support the loud house and take care.**


End file.
